ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Banishga III
Maat Maat casts spells that players normally can't? --Rogue 23:14, 14 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Absolutely. While we are capped at 75, Maat in his old age has far exceeded us and the normal level caps. His spells include many, many ones that we, as players, can not use. The only problem with this is that when we fight him, he is capped down to our level with only the spells in our level range. But in reality, when he is uncapped he has all spells existant (Pre-Aht Urghan). Now, I can not recollect whether or not Maat appears in battle at any other time than when we fight him... If he does than we could verify this, but as far as I have heard through myth and gossip over the years - Maat is all powerful and a battle between him and Kirin and now-a-days Absolute Virtue would be something to see. While these NMs are all powerful, the debates have been sparked and I concur that I think Maat, who is able to cast all the spells that the Monsters can use pre-Aht Urghan, would in fact kick both of their rears. He is a master in all jobs and as far as we are told he at least has a level cap of 90-100... So really - he would own them all. But back to the question at hand, it has been said time and time again that Maat, who can be any job, has all Spells/Abilities of all the jobs he knows through the experiences he has had and the monsters he has fought in his extensive life and with no certain cap (All we know for sure is that he is higher than 75) I personnally believe he would have Banishga III but I do not know if there is a way to battle verify this seeing as I can not recollect if he appears in battle in game with anyone but us which is where he caps himself. All I can say for this is, if he was a master that has killed all Monsters/NMs with the Zilart Release (seeing as he knows and is a master in those jobs as well as the original), it only stands to say that he would have to be high enough to learn and knows the spells that those monsters do. --Nynaeve 02:40, 15 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Very interesting way to think about it, Nynaeve! There is no uncapped way to fight Maat as is, and thank god too. We'd probably never win that battle. It's a wonder he doesn't just fight for vana'diel himself! Lazy old coot. I do mean though, for the sake of the wiki and players looking up information on what Maat can and cannot do to them while they fight for their final limit break.. saying that Maat could blast them with Banishga III or anything of the like would be quite misleading! --Rogue 21:49, 16 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Well, on the Maat page itself he doesn't have it listed. It is said straight out that Maat can only use what you of your level can. I know that we as players can't fight maat in any way but capped - but is there a cut scene or battle out there where Maat appears? I didn't think so but just wanted to ask. In the long run, stating on this page that Maat has it isn't really a lie or misleading considering that its not on his main page and that if you can't use it at your level than Maat won't be able to as previously stated. --Nynaeve 22:07, 16 October 2006 (EDT) ---- mm, i'm the one who added Maat on the list of mobs who can cast this spell. sorry, haven't looked back at my contributions list in a while or i'd have cleared this up sooner. at any rate, i have it on a fraps-captured video. it's linked on the wiki's forums if you'd like verification; it's the first spell he opens my whm fight with, so you won't have to watch for too long. ;P --Eleri 11:49, 22 October 2006 (EDT) Which forum, link please ^^ --Chrisjander 12:27, 22 October 2006 (EDT) Nevermind, I saw it. Confirmed, Maat uses Banishga III. --Chrisjander 12:57, 22 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Hm, wow, so then the answer is yes. I just saw the video, and Maat casted Banishga III four times. I wonder, it must be unique to Maat and the WHM battle. You certainly don't ever hear of BLM Maat blasting players with Stonega IV/Stone V (ala Kirin). How broken would that be? --Rogue 20:58, 22 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Scary thought. He never cast Banishga III when I fought him any of the times... I fought him at least 5 times... Must be at random which spells he casts then. --Nynaeve 21:26, 22 October 2006 (EDT)